baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
1932 ~ Summer: Man in the Killer/Aside A
Next Chapter: 1932 ~ Summer: Man in the Killer/Prologue Synopsis In a 'certain month' of 1932, Isaac & Miria – both dressed in British Navy uniforms – anxiously confer over a newspaper article in the The Alveare. 'Ice Pick Thompson' has struck again, according to the headlines, and Isaac proclaims that this is "just like he feared." Firo Prochainezo, overhearing, stops and asks if they know something about the killer; they do not know exactly what Ice Pick Thompson is, as it turns out, but they are sure it is terrible news. Firo explains that Ice Pick Thompson is a serial killer, and Isaac reassures Miria that all they need to do to protect themselves is don non-human disguises (as serial killers only target humans). He proposes that they disguise themselves as dragons specifically, taking inspiration from an Oriental legend, but Firo points out that a dragon could just eat a serial killer rather than hide from them. Isaac objects on the grounds that dragons are creatures "fated to be killed by humans," citing a myth in which a man named "Sig something-or-other" slew a dragon. Czeslaw Meyer identifies the man Isaac's thinking of as Sigurd, a figure from Norse mythology, and explains all three of Miria's own esoteric references with casual ease. Rather than thanking him for the help, Firo points out that none of this actually helps him to do his job and suggests that Czes learn information that is actually useful. He backtracks when Czes apologizes, taken aback by the serious tone to Czes' apology. It is as if Czes has "put a wall between them," greeting Firo and the others with a smile when Firo suspects there must be a more mature 'look' hiding behind his cheerful countenance. Miria and Isaac are still absorbed in their strategy discussion, having run into the snag that it is quite possible they could turn into dragons that are weaker than humans altogether. In trying to think of the one thing that humans can never defeat, Isaac hits upon 'time' as the answer: he and Miria must become Time itself, thereby rendering themselves invincible to the serial killer's attacks. Czes, grinning, asks how exactly they plan on seeing this idea through. Miria recalls the aphorism that 'time is money', which Isaac interprets to mean that money would best take down a serial killer. Of course, that means they now have to figure out how to become money, and Firo wearily leaves them to their conversation in favor of sitting at the counter. The original topic of Ice Pick Thompson has left him vaguely anxious, but more to the point, selfishly unafraid considering that his loved ones are all invincible. Even then, all of the murders thus far have occurred on Keith's turf and the Runorata Family's turf – not the Martillo Family's turf. He feels a little guilty at his thought processes with respect to the victims, but finds it ironic all the same considering that he and his companions can never die. Trivia Characters in order of Appearance *Miria Harvent *Isaac Dian *Firo Prochainezo *Czeslaw Meyer Cultural References *Though Isaac is specifically referring to European dragons rather than Asian dragons, Miria invokes two Japanese expressions: Garyoutensei (畵龍點睛), and Ryuutoudabi (龍頭蛇尾). Garyoutensei describes the completion of a work's most important section, and is derived from a legend about the Chinese painter Chang Sengyou. According to legend, Zhang failed to draw two dragons' pupils when painting four dragons for a temple mural. When he painted the eyes at the Abbot's insistence, the dragons came alive and flew away. Ryoutoudabi literally translates to "The head is a dragon, but the tail is a snake," meaning a situation that begins well but ends badly. ** Both expressions contain the character for 'dragon'. * The three = references Miria makes are to Fafnir, Komodo Dragons, and Kaya-no-hime. Czes identifies Fafnir as the dragon that Sigurd slew (also pointing out that Wagner renamed Sigurd 'Siegfried' in his opera about the hero), explains that Komodo Dragons are a type of large lizard discovered twenty years back, and that Kaya-no-hime is a bit like a Japanese goddess who is conflated with nozuchi, a snakelike pant. * Miria compares the mystery of how to transform into money to the Mary Celeste. The Mary Celeste was a merchant ship that was found abandoned and adrift in the Atlantic and 1872. The reason for the ship's circumstances remain an unsolved mystery. Quotes * "Something stronger than humans. Something that humans could never defeat. When a human being dies... Wait. All human beings die in the end. That's it! Time! Time is one thing that humans can never defeat! In other words, we must become time itself! Then the serial killer won't be able to lay a hand on us!" - Isaac, to Miria Category:Light Novel Chapters